charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Demonic Sorcerer
Demonic Sorcerers are a race of vile magicians who have the ability to cast spells and make potions. Most sorcerers are Upper-Level demonic leaders, though there have been some sorcerers, such as Zira and Tempus, who are in the service of other higher-level demons. Known Sorcerers *'Kali:' A low-level demonic sorceress cursed into her own dimension. She could appear in reflective surfaces and possess innocents. She also wielded devastating pyrokinetic powers that she could share with others or project into the mortal realm through reflective portals such as mirrors. *'Tempus:' Also known as The Devil's Sorcerer, was a powerful and respected demonic sorcerer with the ability to manipulate time. He worked directly under the Source of All Evil and only directly answered to him. *'The Boss:' A demonic sorcerer who had a foot in the mortal world as the president of a large corporate firm. He fell in love with a mortal woman, one of his employees, but she refused to be with him. He cursed her and her boyfriend, until she gave in or "there was a night within a day", so they could never to be together. *'Cronyn:' A demonic sorcerer who learned of an old prophecy from his mentor, Merrill, regarding the "Twice Blessed Child". With the demonic assistance of Doris, who lured the Charmed Ones' father to engage her and get close to his daughters, he tried to steal the baby for his dark purposes. *'Sorcerer Kheel:' A demonic sorcerer of the 1400s. In order to defeat his enemies, he conjured a monkey capable of stealing senses. However, Kheel was a cruel master and the monkey betrayed him by stealing his voice, and was consequently cursed into a totem. *'Potion Sorcerer:' A wise old potion maker who resided in the Underworld. While inherently evil, he offered his services to both good and evil. Chris Halliwell once approached this sorcerer to for a potion that would shield him from the power of Empathy. *'Mordaunt:' A demonic sorcerer who was determined to claim Excalibur for himself. He has presumably been around since the time of King Arthur. He presented himself to the Charmed Ones after Piper had drawn the sword from the stone and mentored her in using it. His motivations were to gather enough power to claim the sword for himself. *'[[Sorcerer (Carpe Demon)|''Carpe Demon Sorcerer]]:' An unnamed sorcerer who made a deal with former Mercury Demon Drake dè Mon. Drake would be made human and given a soul, but the catch was that he would have to give up his immortality and die in one year. The sorcerer would then take his powers for himself. *'Imara:' A demonic sorceress, strongly underestimated and disrespected by the rest of the Underworld due to her unfortunate appearance. She was a master of spells and dark magic and highly ambitious and unpredictable. Imara desired beauty, power and respect and sought to defeat the demon Zankou to bring herself to glory. *'Zira:' A demonic sorceress who unwillingly worked for a demon named Tai. Tired of having to serve others, she began to plot to overthrow her master. To achieve her goals, she planned to use an artifact known as the Golden Belt of Gaea which was blessed with incredible power. However, since the belt could not be used by evil, Zira manipulated the current wearer, Billie Jenkins, to achieve her own goals. *'Aldar Kose:' A demonic sorcerer who wanted to resurrect the Old Ones. He was once the mentor of Montgomery Knox. Gallery VanqishKali.jpg|Kali Tempus and hourglass.jpg|Tempus Sorcerer.JPG|The Boss 5x15Cronyn.png|Cronyn PotionSorcerer.jpg|Potion Sorcerer Mordaunt conjours sword.JPG|Mordaunt Demonicsorcerer.jpg|Carpe Demon Sorcerer 7x19-imara.jpg|Imara Zira13.png|Zira Aldar-kose.jpg|Aldar Kose Book of Shadows :''Demonic Sorcerers :These vile magicians wield their power for personal gain. Potions and spellcasting :to the extreme, Demonic Sorcerers often launch plots that take years to complete. :The tools of their trade include crystal balls, curse staves, and ancient runes. :Vanquish them with the following Potion: :1 Part Mandrake Root 2 Parts Powdered Imp Wing :1 Part Crushed Beetles 3 Parts Toad's Milk :1 Part Volda Mortar 2 Parts Bat's Blood Spells To Summon a Demonic Sorcerer :Sorcerer of darkness, Demon of Fright, :I call you now into my sight. To Vanquish a Demonic Sorcerer (Power of Three Spell) :Evil blast we cannot use, :The Power of Three now lights the fuse. Appearances Demonic Sorcerers have appeared in a total of 10 episodes and 1 issue throughout the course of the series. Category:Demonic sorcerers Category:Book of Shadows entries Category:Evil Category:Demons